Cassie Nightingale
Cassandra "Cassie" Nightingale is the main protagonist of the Hallmark Channel Original movie and TV series, The Good Witch. She is the step-mother of Lori and Brandon Russell and the biological mother of Grace Russell. She is also the main love interest of Sam Radford, Middleton's new doctor and is the widowed love interest of Jake Russell, the Chief of Police of Middleton. The Good Witch Films She is secretly a witch but uses her powers for good and to help anyone she encounters who are struggling in different ways. ''The Good Witch'' Cassie makes her introduction. ''Garden'' Jake proposes to Cassie. ''Gift'' Cassie and Jake get married on Christmas Eve and Cassie and Martha finally become friends. ''Family'' Cassie's cousin Abigail makes her first appearance and introduction. ''Charm'' Cassie is balancing her duties as Mayor of Middleton, mother to newborn Grace and wife to Jake. ''Destiny'' ''Wonder'' Good Witch (TV Series) History Several years pass since The Good Witch's Wonder. Cassie is best friends with local Middleton residents, Ryan Elliot, a realtor to Middleton and Stephanie Borden. Cassie continued to run, Bell, Book & Candle and lived happily with Jake, Geaorge and her daughter Grace while Brandon and Lori have grown up and are exploring their own paths and passions. Cassie continues to help the residents of Middleton, known to be the local healer, giving everyone special herbs to treat anything they needed, allergies, minor sprains, etc at her shop. However, Cassie and the family suffered a tragic loss as Jake sadly died in the line of duty. Since Jake's death, Cassie hasn't dated anyone and while she was greatly angered by the person who took Jake's life, Cassie managed to forgive to allow herself to move on and continue to live her life. Season One Four Years later after Jake's death, Cassie has decided to reopen the Bed and Breakfast at Grey House, deciding to share it with the world again while at the same time, the residents of Middleton are beginning to prepare a special upcoming memorial in honour of Cassie's deceased husband, Jake Russell and everything he did when he was Chief of Police. During this time, Cassie meets a new resident and neighbour to Middleton, Sam Radford and his teenage son, Nick Radford who have recently move to Middleton when Sam takes the job to become the new local doctor. Relationships Jake Russell Jake Russell is the Chief of Police of Middleton and was Cassie's original main love interest. Sam Radford Sam Radford is the doctor of Middleton and is Cassie's new main love interest. Cassie and Sam first met when Sam and his son Nick moved to Middleton as Sam had become the town's new doctor and became Cassie's new neighbour, living right next door to each other. Originally, Sam and Cassie didn't get along well in the beginning when they first met as Sam disliked Cassie's alternate herbal treatments. When George had fallen ill to an unknown cause, Sam had assumed that Cassie's herbal treatments were responsible, but eventually discovers it was another source. Sam later apologized to Cassie and soon they started to develop a close friendship together. Although in the first season, Sam had began dating Stephanie and Cassie tried to begin a romance with Ryan, they both didn't feel the same way towards their new relationships. Slowly, Cassie and Sam both began to realize there is something more developing between them and eventually came to realize they had developed mutual romantic feelings for each other. Sam and Cassie became more closer towards the ending of the first season, trying to save a resident at Gray House who was possibly in a life or death situation. Cassie and Sam's strong feelings almost lead to them sharing their first kiss inside Bell, Book and Candle until they were interrupted. In the beginning of the second season, Sam confesses his feelings for Cassie and he begins to pursue her, trying to begin a real romantic relationship with her, but faces some challenges. Sam's ex-wife Linda has arrived in Middleton and is jealous of his and Cassie's relationship and attempts to come between them while John, an old collage friend of Cassie's has also arrived in town and shows interest in dating her. Cassie also shows somewhat hesitance to begin a relationship with Sam as although she acknowledges and knows how she truly feels for him, she still isn't ready to date as she still hasn't completely gotten over losing Jake. However, towards the end of the season, when Cassie is faced with an opportunity from John that will take her away from Middleton, Sam can no longer contain his feelings for Cassie and surprises her with a kiss. Due to this, Cassie and Sam finally begin to take the first step to start a relationship together as Cassie decides to remain in Middleton. In the third season, Cassie and Sam have finally and officially entered into a romantic relationship. They are shown to be affectionate, holding hands and kissing in public, showing they are not afraid to let everyone know they are together. However, unknown to Cassie, Sam doesn't want to get married again, believing he isn't good at marriage and is afraid of ruining his relationship with Cassie. Cassie remains unaware of this until the season finale when Sam sister, Joanne visits Middleton to reveal important news to her brother. Joanne immediately supports Sam's relationship with Cassie and urges him to reconsider his thoughts on the subject, advising don't let the past affect the present and potential. Eventually, Joanne reveals the truth to Cassie and she soon becomes confused and conflicted and is now uncertain of the direction of their relationship and leaves for Chicago to visit an old friend to help clear her head. Sam discovers the news and follows Cassie to surprise her and to reassure of their relationship, but after getting helpful advise, Cassie assures Sam to take it one step at a time. During this entire situation and after the wedding of Martha's son Micheal, Sam finally realizes that he wants to be with Cassie forever and proposes to her and she happily accepts. Since then, Cassie and Sam are now officially engaged and will get married in the upcoming future. Ryan Elliot Ryan Elliot is Cassie's longtime close friend who secretly harbours romantic feelings for her. John Dover John Dover is Cassie's old friend from college who seeks to win her attention and affection in the second season. Gallery Promotional Pictures Cassie, Jake & Grace Movie 7.jpg Case & Jake Movie 2.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 3.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 2.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 1.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 7.jpg Cassie & Jake Married Movie 3.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 6.jpg Cassie and Sam Promotional Pic.jpg Cassie & Sam Promotional Pic (2).jpg Cassie & Sam Promotional Pic (1).jpg Cassie & Sam S2E7.jpg Cassie & Sam S2E9.jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss S2E9.jpg Good Witch S3 Poster.jpg Good Witch S2 Poster.jpg Good Witch S1 Poster.jpg Good Witch - Secrets of Grey House Poster.jpg Good Witch Halloween Poster.jpg Good Witch - Spellbound Poster.jpg Cassie & Sam - Without Magic for a Spell (2).jpg Cassie & Sam - Without Magic for a Spell (1).jpg Season 2 Cassie & Sam First Kiss (3).jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss (2).jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss (1).jpg Season 3 Cassie & Sam Kiss S3E2.jpg Trivia * Cassie has a cousin, Abigail who is also a witch and was briefly the main villain of the fourth movie, Good Witch's Family. * Both of Cassie's parents died when she was a child. * She owns a shop called the Bell, Book & Candle. * Cassie runs a bed and breakfast at Grey House. * Cassie's cousin, Abigail was the first person to realize the growing romantic relationship between Cassie and Sam. External Links *Cassie Nightingale - The Good Witch Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love at First Sight Category:Married Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Hallmark Channel Love Interests Category:Supernatural Beings